The objective of this contract is to implement non-invasive techniques in both drug delivery and monitoring of health indicators in body fluids that dictate modern development of miniature biomedical sensors. Such measurements are particularly important for patients who have to control daily parameters such as glycemia and urea, for people with problems in collecting blood, e.g., hemophiliacs, neonates, elderly people and children. Recently, the Diabetes Control and Complications Trial established new intensive therapy methods to provide better glycemic control in patients with Type I diabetes with the ultimate goal to provide nearly continuous monitoring of glucose and control of insulin injection without the need for patient's interventions. In this project, a development of a new microfluidic device for noninvasive, transdermal, painless extraction of the interstitial fluid through the skin is proposed which will provide simultaneous detection of glucose in the interstitial fluid. The device will uniquely combine the electrical and mechanical methods to increase the permeability of the stratum corneum. The same principle could be used for the injection of drugs through the skin, such as insulin. The advantages of performing nanoliter volume sampling and analysis on a microfluidic chip comprise low cost, enhanced sensitivity of the measurements and ability to perform multiple analyses.